Christmas Bread Pudding
Ingredients * 9 slice whole wheat bread * 8 slice white bread * 3 egg yolks, beaten * 1½ cup cream, light * ⅓ cup sugar * 1 dash salt * 1½ tsp vanilla * ⅔ cup raisins, light * ⅔ cup raisins, dark * ⅓ cup candied red cherries, halved * ¾ cup cream sherry * 1 cup water * 2 egg yolks, beaten * ¼ cup powdered sugar, sifted * 2 tbsp cream sherry * ¼ tsp vanilla * ½ cup whipping cream Directions # Remove crusts from bread; set crusts aside for another use. # Cover bread slices with paper towels and let stand overnight. # For custard, in a heavy medium saucepan combine 3 egg yolks, light cream, sugar, and salt. # Cook and stir over medium heat. # Continue cooking till mixture coats a metal spoon. # Remove from heat; cool at once by placing saucepan in a sink of ice water and stirring for 1 – 2 minutes. # Stir in 1½ teaspoons vanilla. # Cover surface with clear plastic wrap. # In a small bowl combine raisins. # Place cherries in another bowl. # Heat ¾ cup sherry till warm. # Pour ⅔ cup sherry over raisins; pour remaining sherry over cherries. # Set aside. # Cut bread into ½ inch cubes (should have about 9 cups). # In a bowl fold bread into custard till coated. # Grease a 6½-cup tower mold (without tube). # Drain raisins and cherries, reserving sherry. # Arrange one-fourth of cherries in bottom of the mold; sprinkle ⅓ cup raisins into the mold. # Add one-fourth of bread-cube mixture. # Sprinkle with 2 tablespoons reserved sherry. # Repeat layers three times, arranging cherries and raisins near edges of the mold. # Lightly press last layer with the back of a spoon. # Pour remaining reserved sherry over all. # Cover mold tightly with foil. # Set mold into a 4 quart crockery cooker with liner in place. # Pour 1 cup water into cooker around mold. # Cover; cook on low heat setting abut 5 ½ hours or on high-heat setting about 3 hours or till pudding springs back when touched. # Meanwhile, for sherry sauce, in a mixing bowl combine 2 egg yolks, powdered sugar, 2 tablespoons sherry, and ¼ teaspoons vanilla. # In a small mixing bowl beat whipping cream with a rotary beater till soft peaks form. # Gently fold whipped cream into egg-yolk mixture. # Cover and chill till serving time. # Remove mold from cooker and let stand 10 minutes. # Carefully unmold pudding onto a serving platter. # Serve warm with sherry sauce. # Or, remove pudding from mold, cover, and chill. # To serve, return pudding to the same mold. # Cover with foil and place in the cooker, then pour 1 cup water around mold. # Cover; cook on high-heat setting for 1½ – 2 hours or till warm. # Let stand 10 minutes; unmold and serve with sauce. # For 5- or 6- quart crockery cooker: use 1½ cups water to pour around mold. # Leave remaining ingredient amounts the same. Category:Bread pudding Recipes Category:Christmas Desserts Category:Egg yolk Recipes Category:Glace cherry Recipes Category:Holiday pudding Recipes Category:Light cream Recipes Category:Raisin Recipes Category:Sherry Recipes